yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth (planet)
The Earth, also called the Human World (人間界, Ningen Sekai), is a planet created along the stars and planets. It is home to millions of species of life, including humans. It is the main setting for every Yu-Gi-Oh! series, and all of the protagonists call Earth home. It is revealed in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V that there are many parallel Earths spread across the multiverse. One alternate Earth resides for each method of Summoning introduced except the Pendulum Summon, and the Duelists who survive on those alternate Earths utilize the Summoning method associated with their dimensions. Features Appearance The Earth appears a low-energy world enabling a proliferation of organisms for plants and animals. Etymology The modern English noun earth developed from Middle English erthe personified as a goddess in Germanic paganism (appearing as Jörð in Norse mythology, mother of the god Thor). In general English usage, the name earth can be capitalized or spelled in lowercase interchangeably, either when used absolutely or prefixed with "the" (i.e. "Earth", "the Earth", "earth", or "the earth"). Many deliberately spell the name of the planet with a capital, both as "Earth" or "the Earth". Key Locations * Domino City (Duel Monsters) * Duel Academy (GX) * New Domino City (5D's) * Heartland City (ZEXAL) * Paradise City (ARC-V) * Den City (VRAINS) History Formation The Numeron Dragon who was the first being to have existed, used it's power to create the universe, however this took all the power it had, nearly killing it. With it's remaining power, the dragon shed a single tear which contained all of its emotions and knowledge. When the universe began it split into darkness and light. As the light vanished soon, the darkness would fill the universe and create everything in the world, including life. The tear the Dragon shed took the form of a card, the front represented the Earth also designated as the Human World and the Duel Monsters Spirit World, while the darkness was the World of Darkness. Eventually, the stars and planets were born, including the Earth, where the humans stood at the top of all creations. The card eventually impacted on the Earth, resulting in the Moon being formed. Inevitably, the humans discovered the Duel Monsters, therefore, it became a touchstone to test their souls. Early civilization 10,000 years before the start of the series, a perfect city known as Atlantis existed isolating it from the rest of the world. It was inhabited by Duel Monster Spirits and humans, who coexisted peacefully. They were said to have known nothing of violence. Soon after a monarch Dartz came to power, he tried to destroy the earth with an army of Orichalcos Soldiers, but his father, Ironheart, opposed him. He went to a temple and requested the assistance of the Duel Monster Spirits, which they agreed to lend. After a battle known as the Battle of the Stone Wasteland, The Great Leviathan was defeated and sealed away by Ironheart's army. Before his death, Ironheart sealed the doors to the Duel Monsters Spirit World, leaving behind their spirits scattered across all the world. Some were left in the Egyptian pyramids, the Greek temples, the Aztec pyramids, the Egyptian mastabas. Dartz survived, and began gathering souls to revive The Great Leviathan to destroy and reconstruct both the Earth and the Duel Monsters Spirit World in his own image. Around the same era, the first Nazca battle took place, when the Crimson Dragon and five of its dragon servants all fought the Crimson Devil, Red Nova. The Legendary Signer assisted in the Dragons fight, with the power of the full Dragon Mark, the signer preformed the Blazing Soul technique to defeat Red Nova and sealing it within the Earth in the form of the serpent Nazca Line. Around 5000 years prior in ancient Peru, lived an Inca civilization known as the People of the Stars' led by the Star Dragon King who worshiped the Dragon Star at the Sky Temple on the Andes Mountains. Around this time and place, a secret society known as Iliaster was believed to have been form and would manipulate the events of history in the coming centuries, however it's later stated that the organization was founded by a man from an apocalyptic future with the objective of rewriting history for the better. When the second Nazca battle took place, the people prayed to their deity for salvation against the threat of the Earthbound Immortals, the Dragon Star responded by appearing in the form of the Crimson Dragon and fought the Immortals along with it's servants and succeeded in sealing them into the Earth as more Nazca Lines. Ancient Egypt 3,000 years (5,000 in the English version) prior in ancient Egypt, Egyptians used stone tablets to seal Duel Monster Spirits and summon them to fight battles. The Egyptians harnessed the power of the Duel Spirits for use in their Shadow Games. It is implied that Duel Spirits were the basis for the Egyptian concepts of ka and ba. When the dark magic of the shadows threat to destroy humanity and the earth, Pharaoh Atem using a spell which included his name and sealed Zorc in the Millennium Pendant. He gave throne of Egypt to Priest Seto, then sealed his soul within the Millennium Pendant, erasing his own memories to keep the spell from ever being used to resurrect Zorc. The puzzle was then destroyed, scattered into dozens of pieces, making it known as the Millennium Puzzle Yu-Gi-Oh! 3000 years later in the present age, a young boy named Yugi Muto solves the Millennium Puzzle and is possessed by the spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh, who lost all of his memories from his old life. As a thank you to the spirit who saved him from bullies and gave him new friends, Yugi decided to help the spirit out and find a way to recover his lost memories and send him to the after life. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX 5 years later, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX follows a young boy named Jaden Yuki who, along with his friends, attends Duel Academy, a special institute founded by Seto Kaiba, in the hopes of becoming the next King of Games. Using his "Elemental Hero" Deck Jaden faces various challenges against other students, teachers and other mysterious beings. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Some time over after the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the earth is futuristic in the City of New Domino. 17 years prior, old Domino was destroyed by the Zero Reverse event by the Ener-D Reactor, the city was eventually rebuilt as New Domino. The game of Duel Monsters has changed; a new addition has been introduced to the future of Dueling as seen in 5D's: "Turbo Duels" which are played in giant stadiums, and Duelists ride motorcycles with built-in Duel equipment known as "Duel Runners". This series focuses around an aspiring Duelist from Satellite named Yusei Fudo, whose goal is to break down the barrier that segregates the Satellite from New Domino, he is also one of six Signers chosen and brought together by the Crimson Dragon to stand against the return of the Earthbound Immortals and the threat of Illiaster. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL History Thousands of year ago, it is revealed that before becoming Barians, the Seven Barian Emperors were humans once in their past lives, with each of their past being connected to each ancient ruin the Mythyrian "Numbers" were hidden in and their protectors. battling.]] Emissaries from Astral World and Barian World, Astral and Don Thousand, fought against each other on Earth. According to Jinlon, two divine lights were fighting in the sky far, far away. The battle lasted for hundreds of days. Rains of fire poured down on the grounds as lightning ripped through the very Earth. Then those two lights collided and vanished. Astral ultimately emerging victorious, sealing Thousand in the Barian Sea, but brought chaos to the Earth in the process. Current The Earth was futuristic in another city in the near future, Heartland City, kids and adults enjoy Augmented Reality Duels. The hero is Yuma Tsukumo. At a beginner level, he's a champion at absolutely losing. Due to a chain of events, Yuma ends up challenging the number one delinquent at his school, Reginald Kastle. His destiny is changed by a bizarre door he's seen in his dreams. When Yuma unlocks this sealed door, countless lights fly from it and scattering all over the Earth. And when Yuma comes to, he sees the mysterious entity, Astral, who came from a parallel dimension, standing before him. Astral World and another world sent a wave of energy that collided with the Earth where Yuma Tsukumo and Astral currently are, causing time to temporarily stop and a sun from each world to appear. Dr. Faker explained that it is because the worlds are getting closer. Dr. Faker also said that something bad will happen soon because of this. After Number 96 mastered the power of Chaos, he opens a portal to this world, Barian World and Astral World, then he launches powerful attacks into the three worlds and an abnormal phenomenon occurs all over the world. Later on, Don Thousand and Vector initiated their machination, sending many Barian "Numbers" they designed to corrupt the populace of Earth, as they were to be sacrificed so that Barian World can be merged with Earth via Fusionizers. When Yuma returned from Astral World, he started a Duel with Mr. Heartland, who harmed Kite using the "Number" he obtained from Scritch. Mr. Heartland used his "Number 1" and transformed himself into a demonic humanoid, depleting Yuma's points rapidly. However, Yuma and Astral merged into "ZEXAL III" and defeated Mr. Heartland, making "Numbers" Vector and Don Thousand created to be destroyed. With the Earth and Barian World merging together, the Seven Barian Emperors began the final battle of the Interdimensional War with Yuma Tsukumo and his allies. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V History In the past there was Original Dimension, also known as the United World, is a dimension that became split into Four Dimensions. A colorful and futuristic city, it has hovering vehicles and virtual birds while sharing many general similarities to the Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Standard Dimension's architectural structures. It is also the birth place of the ARC System technology.[1] At some point, much of it was destroyed by Zarc using his fused Dragon form. At a later point, Ray Akaba opposed the Supreme Dragon King Zarc by using four cards to defeat him which caused them and the Dimension to split into four.2 Residences of the Original Dimension were revived and divided into the Four Dimensions with no memories of the old world which have been alternated to accommodate the history of worlds they lived in. Leo Akaba was the was the only one to regain his memories of the original world and used his knowledge to bring back the most of the previous worlds advanced technology to the Standard Dimension he lived in with company he founded. Leo used his tech to uncover more of his memories and ventured off to the other dimension in search of his daughter Ray, only to find a fragmented version of her as well as Z-ARC were living in each dimension. Therefore Leo devised a plan to united the four worlds to resurrect his daughter. Current The Earths of each dimensions resembles a time period, futuristic technology, architecture and locations of the past four series with the addition of Real Solid Vision but limited only one summoning method that were introduced in those periods. The Earth of Paradise City in the Standard Dimension was less technologically advanced compared to the others, this world introduces a new addition to the game of Duel Monsters called Action Duels, where players duel in a Field Spell that scatters Action Cards, players can run around the field in search of these cards to assist in their match. The story centers around a boy named Yuya Sakaki who aspires to become a Entertainment Duelist like his father, in which he duels to bring smiles to his audience. Yuya is caught in the middle of a war between the other dimensions and attempts to put a stop to it, along the way he meets his counterpart from the other dimension and runs the risk of resurrecting Z-ARC. Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS History 10 years ago there was an incident known as the Hanoi Project where six children were kidnapped and were force to duel using VR equipment, each loss resulted in the children getting electrocuted and less to eat. The purpose of this project was to create AIs with free will that would succeed humanity. The children's imprisonment went on for six months until someone tipped the authorities about the project, the six kids were rescued but have suffered from PTSD ever since. The project was then covered up by SOL Technologies when they learned that one of their researchers Dr. Kogami was the one charge of the incident and sentenced his imprisonment. In the next three years, Kogami came to regret the creation of his AIs known as Ignis, believing their their growth would actually cause the end of humanity, therefore he form a group known as the Knights of Hanoi to search and destroy the Ignis. Current In present day at Den City, Dueling now mostly takes place withing a VR network known as Link VRAINS as well as a new form of dueling known as Speed Duel, where players ride D-Boards on naturally occurring Data Storms under a different dueling format. The hero is Yusaku Fujiki, one of the six victims of the Lost Incident, who is on a mission to uncover the mystery of the project to seek retribution and preventing the Knights of Hanoi from doing more harm than good in Link VRAINS with the assistance Kolter and an Ignis named Ai. References Category:Worlds